No One Else
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Lilith's life has always been surrounded by secrets, most of them being out of her control. Will the hardest ones to keep be the best, or worst?Set in Marauders Era.NOTE-Please read chapter two for information regarding this story's future.
1. Fresh Start

So this is my first big Harry Potter fic…Hope you like it…I know it might be a little confusing right now, but it'll make sense later…just like in the Harry Potter books=P

And each of the chapters will have at least one song. I suggest listening to the song while reading. It's kinda like background music=P I had some trouble with this chapter, so if you have ANY suggestions I will update this.

I've also made some changes from canon. I'll tell you as needed. It's my fic, and I'm going to do what I want with it. Don't like? Don't read. It's very simple.

Also, I'm hoping to get some feedback to find out what people think of this. I really hate when people do this, but for this chapter at least, I want two reviews before I update. I'm sorry but…I probably won't do this again. I just want to see what people have to say. I know this chapter will probably suck but I'm hoping it'll get better. I planned out most of the story, and there's not that much in the way of major events in the beginning, purely because I'm starting from first year, and want to make it realistic...The characters are 11 at this point...Sure, Harry did some crazy things, but how many first years save the world? I want to develop my characters for the beginning so bear with me here. Please don't give up on me=)

And after the longest author's note in history…On with the fic…

* * *

I walked through Kings Cross Station, towards my new life beyond Platform 9 ¾.

"Hurry up Lilith!" yelled James. James was like a brother to me. I sighed, my currently long brown hair flowing behind me as I broke in to a run. I finally caught up to the messy haired boy. I knew he was running on 100% excitement. What eleven year old wouldn't be?

* * *

We finally got on the train, after a long goodbye from James' parents. They were like the family I never had, even though I had only lived with them for about a year.

James and I walked through the train, looking for a compartment.

"Hm...See ya!" with that, James ran off, getting in a compartment towards the back of the train.

When I finally found James, he was sitting with another boy. They seemed to be good friends already.

"Thanks Jimmy..." James gave me a dirty look. The other guy looked confused.

"Don't call me that unless you want to die." he sighed. "Sirius, this is Lilith. I guess she's kinda my sister..."

"Hi Lilith, I'm Sirius."

"I can hear…" I thought the name sounded familiar, but I brushed the thought away. "...I think I'll sit somewhere else..."

I walked out of the compartment as a greasy haired boy and a red head walked in, ignoring me.

And then it hit me. No. Literally. As in lying on the ground. Staring at the ceiling…Complete embarrassment when in public…

"I am SO sorry!" the blond girl yelled. Another girl with jet black hair and bright green eyes looked out from a compartment.

"Cher get BACK here...People are staring..."

"Guess how much I DON'T care Larissa..." The girl, apparently named Cher, and I walked in to the compartment where the the other girl sat.

"I'm Cher, and this is Larissa. I've known her since...were we 2?"

"Something like that...My dad works at the Ministry with your dad..."

"So what's your name?"

"I-I'm Lilith...and-"

Before I could finish, the same greasy haired boy and red head were standing in the doorway of the compartment.

"Can we sit here?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Sure," Cher gave her a small smile, and she sat opposite me, next to Cher and Larissa. The greasy haired boy sat next to me.

"I'm Lily...Sorry...this was the only compartment not filled with gits..."

"Did he have messy black hair and glasses?" I sighed.

"Yeah..." the boy sneered.

"Shocking...that's James..."

* * *

A teacher stepped up in front of the huge group of first years. I had no idea there would be so many people in my year. I moved a little closer to Cher and Larissa.

After some boring speech that none of the first years, anxious to be sorted, cared about, we were led into the Great Hall. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Hogwarts was even more amazing than I could have imagined.

"Abbot, Andrew…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone clapped as a small, blond haired boy walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Sirius…"

I looked up. "YOU'RE MY COUSIN?!?" Everyone looked at me. I saw my Aunt Narcissa giving me a _shut the f***_ up kind of look. "Uh, I mean wrong Sirius Black…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There were two loud, high pitched screams from the Slytherin table. I looked over to see Narcissa, who had just done a spit take all over Lucius Malfoy. She was screaming in embarrassment. He was screaming like a little girl.

"Bryant, Martin…" the professor, who I had heard was named Professor McGonagall, had moved on to a tall, blond boy, now walking over to the Hufflepuff table.

After the spit take incident, things got pretty boring, especially for the first years who were standing as if on display in a shop window. Finally, it was someone I knew.

"Diggory, Larissa…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Larissa walked over to the Gryffindor table, flinching when she saw Sirius.

"Esrovel, Naes…"

"RAVENCLAW!"

An average sized boy with brown hair and a buzz cut was greeted by a prefect as he sat down.

"Evans, Lily…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily gave Severus a sad look as she walked over to the Gryffindor table, turning away from Sirius and sitting next to Larissa.

A small, light brown haired boy named Remus Lupin was sitting next to Sirius the Gryffindor table when Professor McGonagall called "Malfoy, Cherise..."

Over at the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy looked up as Cher, who apparently was his sister, was sorted into...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

It was his turn to do a spit take, this time all over his own robes.

A few students later, a fat boy named Peter Pettigrew was walking to sit next to Remus and Sirius.

"Potter, James..."

The hat was barely on his head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"R-" Professor McGonagall stopped. "I'm sorry...Roberts, Lilith..."

Some of the teachers looked around, then to Dumbledore, who was staring straight ahead as if the smile was glued to his face. It was like they knew the truth about who I was. And who I wasn't.

The hat took its time for me. "You're not like your father...I knew who he was. I'm afraid he might be worse than anyone could have imagined. You're smart, brave too...You belong in...RAVENCLAW!"

I walked over, joining Naes and a bunch if other Ravenclaws. Over at the Slytherin table, Aunt Narcissa had remembered to swallow before her jaw dropped, staring at me, though not as mad as if I had been sorted in to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff...

* * *

After the feast, I followed some prefect, whose name I did not catch, up toward the common room. Before going up, however, I saw Lucius Malfoy leaving the other prefect to speed walk over towards the Hufflepuffs. Towards Cher...

It was hard to hear what he had said. I caught "Wait until"

"Disown" "HUFFLEPUFF?!? Really?!?" and some other phrases that got the Head Boy to lead him back towards the other sixth year Slytherin prefect...

As soon as he was back wih his house, a Slytherin ran over towards me. Aunt Narcissa.

* * *

I know there are a lot of things that won't make sense because of the character's ages, experience, etc. But it'll make sense later=) Also, Bellatrix is older than in the books. The exact amount doesn't matter, but you'll understand later…


	2. Author's Note

I know it's been a very long time, but I just wanted to give anyone who's still out there some good news. I will be continuing this story. However, it will be in the form of a new story called Light in the Dark. The first chapter should be out within the next two days, so keep an eye out for it. Once again, I would like to that my amazing readers and friends for standing by me =D


End file.
